


The One

by Stevey57



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, relationship, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevey57/pseuds/Stevey57
Summary: Here it is guys! My new work! let me know what you think and if there's anything you didn't like. Much love guys!





	1. the meeting

Nicole was sitting in her office on a typical Friday morning. It had been an extremely long week of running Canada’s largest firearm company.She was currently browsing through the endless amount of emails she received on a daily basis when her cell phone began to ring.   
She picked it up from her desk and answered, “Hey Perry, what’s up Buddy?”   
“Hey Nic, I’ve got a question for ya. I need your help with something.” Perry responded.  
“Anything for you dude.” Nicole replied.  
“So I’ve got a friend and some assholes broke into her apartment while she was away at work. It really scared the life out of her, and she’s wanting to get a gun. I know that you’re the best person in the entire country to come to in this type of situation.” Perry told her.  
“ Man that’s terrible, I’m just really glad that she’s okay and wasn’t at home. But I would be more than happy to help her. The only day that I’m free next week is Monday. I would help her this weekend, but i’m going to be out my new property where they’re building my new house.” Nicole told her lifelong friend.   
“ Awesome! I”ll call her and see if she can meet up on Monday. Her name is Waverly by the way, and she’s drop dead gorgeous and a lesbian.” Perry cheeked over the phone, knowing that his friend had yet to find the right woman to settle down with.   
The friends continued to chat for a few minutes before saying their goodbyes and hanging up.   
Nicole laid her phone back down on her desk. “Well maybe she’ll have dinner with me if I play my cards right. A beautiful nurse, who happens to be very gay. What could go wrong?” She whispered to no one but herself. If Waverly was as beautiful and smart as Perry said she was, then maybe the ginger would try her luck.   
“Perry what do I need to wear to meet this Nicole girl? You know dang well that I’ve never even touched a gun.” Waverly dramatically breathed out to her friend.  
“ Waves, you have got to calm down girl. Just wear a simple t-shirt and some jeans. You don’t need to be fancy. You’re just going to go and shoot a couple of pistols and see how you like them. It’s not like you’re going to a red carpet even.” Perry chuckled back to his flustered friend.   
“Don’t laugh at me Perry! I’m nervous to meet this girl. You said that she’s cute and is single, and I’m nervous!” Waverly screamed back jokingly.  
“Waverly trust me it’s going to be okay. I’m sure you’ll look amazing in whatever the heck you put on. Nicole is a really great person, and she loves helping anyone and everyone. I have no doubt you two are going to have a great time, and you’re gonna feel much safer in your apartment after you find a gun that you like.” Perry responded.   
“I know. That’s the most important part Perry. I have been so scared to stay at my place by myself ever since those guys broke in. I’ve even been having trouble sleeping because of it. I just want to know that I have every mean to protect myself just Incase this shit happens again. But anyways I gotta go finish getting ready. I’ll call you after and let you know how it went. Bye Perry. I love you!” Waverly said unto her phone while she finished putting on her make up.   
Nicole had been pacing around her office in front of her huge wrap around window, which overlooked the Vancouver city. She was definitely nervous about meeting this girl, and had spent much of the morning just trying to decide what she was going to where to this meet up. Nicole definitely didn’t want to be too forward with them meeting for just the first time, but she also wanted to show that she was interested in helping her find a firearm, and maybe interested in a date or two. Nicole was taken out of her trance by the sound of her office phone buzzing on her desk.  
She picked it up and answered, “Hey Macy, what’s up? Is my appointment here?” Nicole asked her assistant.   
“Yes Nicole, she is here. Her name is Waverly correct?” Her assistant asked.   
“Yes ma’am, go ahead and send her on in please.” Nicole told her.   
Waverly followed the nice woman to a large office, that she assumed was Nicole’s. Macy knocked on the door, and waited for it to open.  
Waverly released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding, and when that door opened the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. The tall but muscular redhead was wearing a grey and red flannel with the sleeves rolled up just a few inches, a pair of khaki Charhart pants, and brown under armor boots.   
“Ms. Haught, this is Waverly Earp.” Macy told her boss.  
Nicole finally looked up from her office door handle, and laid eyes on the absolute most beautiful human being that she had ever come across. The normally calm and confident CEO was truly speechless and maybe even a little flustered. The tall ginger finally cleared her throat and spoke up; “ Ms. Earp it’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard many, many great things about you.”   
“Well the same goes for you Ms. Haught.” The small woman replied while the shook the CEO’s hand. Sparks instantly ignited in her veins when their hands touched.   
Macy cleared and her throat and excused herself back to her desk at the front of the building.   
“Please come have a seat Ms. Earp. It’s nice to meet you.” Nicole calmly let out, as she discreetly as she wiped her sweaty palm on her pants leg.   
“Please call me Wavelry. Ms. Earp makes me sound like a grandma.” Waverly cheeked out with a small but flustered grin on her face.  
“Well Waverly, I’m so sorry about those guys breaking into your place. The good part is that you weren’t even home. That had to be a terrifying ordeal?” Nicole asked the small woman.  
“ Oh yes it definitely was. I was so scared when I got home and found my door kicked in with broken glass and my stuff thrown everywhere. Luckily, all they got away with was a little bit of cash and my ipad.” Waverly told the beautiful redhead.   
The two were silent for a moment, just taking each other in.  
“Well I think I may be able to help you with learning how to protect yourself Waverly. Please follow me down to the range.” Nicole got up from her desk and held open her glass office door for the small woman to walk through.   
To be continued.


	2. The coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm soooo sorry it's been so long since I have updated any of my works.... work has just been super duper crazy, and I'm starting a new job on Tuesday! Just call me Nicole Haught, since I'm going to be a deputy in my hometown! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and leave any comments down below! Love you guys!

It took a good three hours for Nicole to get Waverly comfortable with a gun. Next on the list was finding one that she liked and fit her small hands well. After Nicole had Waverly shoot at least 12 different guns that would be a good size for her, they made the decision on one that was small enough to fit in her purse and in the small of her back, one that did not have a whole lot recoil, and one that she could use very easily.  
“Wow Nicole, you definitely know what you’re talking about when it comes to this kind of stuff.” Waverly said to the drop-dead gorgeous redhead. “Thanks. I’m lucky to make such a great living in doing something that I love so much. I’m really glad that we found something that you like. Now hopefully you can rest a little easier.” Nicole replied back to the brunette. “Yea, hopefully. I haven’t slept for more than a couple of hours at one time since the attack in my apartment happened. I’m basically running on coffee and no sleep these day.” The brunette replied in a small and scared voice.  
Hearing Waverly’s scared voice, just about killed Nicole. How can someone want to hurt such a small and beautiful woman. She was absolutely perfect, and if the redhead hadn’t just met her, she would no doubt wrap her in her strong arms, and hold her tight to make her feel safe.  
“I still can’t believe that someone would do that to you. Did the police ever catch them?” The red head asked. “Oh yeah, they arrested them 10 minutes after they left my apartment, just a mile down the road.” Waverly replied. Nicole could tell that Waverly was starting to get upset about talking through the whole ordeal. “ Hey let’s not talk about it anymore okay? I’m just happy that you’re okay.” The redhead replied. “Yea, it’s definitely hard to relive all of that fear and pain.” The small woman told her.  
Nicole just stood there; chewing on her bottom lip; trying her best not to stare at the drop dead gorgeous brunette in front of her. “Well I better head back to the office. I am sure I’ll have at least 500 emails from my team.” Nicole spoke. “Yeah me too. I have to work tonight, so I’m gonna go and try to catch a nap before the crazy starts.” Waves replied back. Nicole grabbed her bag and gun box before walking Waverly to her car.  
“Thank you so much Nicole. You have no idea how much better I will sleep after I get off of work tomorrow morning. It means the world to me that you took so much time out of your day to help me.” “Its not problem at all.I’m just glad that we found something that you like, and it will help protect you.” The business owner replied. The smaller woman stepped close to Nicole before wrapping her arms around her torso. Nicole froze when she felt two perfect, strong, and small arms wrap around her tight. It took a few seconds before the tall redhead wrapped her arms back around the small framed women, and pulled her tight. The two young women just stood in each others embraces for a few seconds before they both released each other. “Sorry Nicole, I shouldn’t have done that.” “No, no, don’t apologize at all. I kinda needed that too.”  
The girls finally said their goodbyes, and headed their separate ways. As Nicole watched Waverly make her way back down the long paved drive towards the main road, the thought popped into Nicole’s mind, “man, I have got to see her more. She’s perfect.”  
Little did the tall woman know, Waverly was driving down the highway when the exact same thought made its way into her very own head. “I think I could definitely fall in love with a pretty redhead.” Waverly thought.

Fast forward 3 days  
Nicole opened her eyes, when she felt her phone buzz on the nightstand next to her. At first she was pissed when she looked over and saw that her alarm clock said “5:24” in the morning on her off day. However, that feeling quickly went away when she saw who was texting her at such an ungodly hour. It was a text from Waverly that read, “Hey Nicole. I hope I’m not sending this on your day off. I was just wondering if you would like to grab coffee with me at 7:30, when I get off of work? I would really love to see you.”  
That’s all it took. One text, and Nicole Haught was smitten for a 5ft4in little brunette that just walked into her life, and she was endgame. That might sound a little quick, but after a brutal break up 18 months earlier, Nicole felt like she could finally let herself go, and just follow the process.  
“Hey it is my day off, but don’t worry about it at all. I would be more than happy to come and have morning coffee with you at 7:30. I know this might sound kind of weird, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the other day.” Nicole replied back via text. It was just a few seconds before she saw the three bubble pop back up on the screen, meaning Waverly was already replying to her.  
“I haven’t been able to get you out of my head either Nicole. Well we have a patient coming in via Airlift, so I have to go. Is the coffee shop in downtown Calgary okay?” Waverly asked.  
Nicole had an even larger grin on her face, when she read that Wavelry couldn’t stop thinking about her. She replied, “ I will see you at the Coffee Bean in two hours. Have a good rest of your shift Waverly.”  
“Man, this is going to be the longest two hours of my entire life. Guess I need to get up, shower, and figure out what the heck I am going to wear to this coffee date.” Nicole thought to herself.  
Across town, Waverly read the reply from Nicole, before grinning to herself and stuffing her cellphone back into her scrub pants pocket, all while watching the helicopter land on the pad.


End file.
